A Valentine Love
by D. Wander
Summary: Oneshot 'Why am I here....' the hedgehog thought. 'I should go.' He turned to leave when a voice stopped him. Shadow? The Ultimate Life Form turned to....Read to find out who! And R & R!


Just in time for Valentines! 'Kay this is my first Sonic Story so........be easy?  
  
Link: You are so emotional.  
  
Shut up! I'm a woman! I'm allowed to be emotional!!  
  
Link:......Riiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhtttttttttt.............  
  
...Grrrrrrrrr.......  
  
Link: Heh....eh heh....err...  
  
(Clears throat) Moving on....so I hope you, Sonic fans, enjoy this. Also I'm new to the whole Sonic ordeal. I only know what I've learned from Sonic Adventure Battle: 2 and Sonic Heroes.  
  
Link: She doesn't own Sonic or anything, all is own by Nintendo and/or Sega and/or Sonic Team.  
  
'.....'= thoughts "...."= speech  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A Valentine Love  
  
'Why am I here...?' a certain black and red hedgehog thought. He leaned against a tree that shaded him from the afternoon sun. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and closed his ruby eyes.  
  
It had been five months since the Ark incident. Shadow had been found on the verge of death, after crash landing on Earth. It was a miracle he didn't die in the atmosphere and when he crashed on Earth. Luckily he was found and taken to the hospital where he had recovered. During his recovery a debate started; whether or not he was a hero or villain. A hero for sacrificing himself to save the Earth; a villain for stealing the Chaos Emeralds, helping Dr. Eggman, and impersonating Sonic the Hedgehog. It seemed his misdeeds out weighed his good deeds, but eventually it was decided that the black and red hedgehog was a hero.  
  
Unfortunately the hedgehog was suffering from amnesia at that time. Shadow couldn't recollect anything from his past. Soon enough he ran into Sonic and the gang where he was able to recover his memories. Now he was living in an apartment, but was currently thinking of moving out. Too many fans wanting to visit the Ultimate Life Form. Perhaps he would move in with Sonic, the idea seemed alright...except for the fact that Sonic was the biggest slob in Mobius. At least that's what he heard from Knuckles and Tails...  
  
"Hey Shads!" a familiar blue hedgehog called out. Sonic walked towards him with a pink hedgehog clinging to his arm for dear life. Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest hedgehog on two feet....well maybe the fastest. Now that Shadow was back the Champ had competition, in fact they would hold one on a weekly basis. But they always ended on a tie....  
  
"Hello Sonic, Amy." Shadow nodded. Not much of a socializer. He preferred his solitude and peace. Amy Rose. A teen with an all time crush on Sonic. She was full of energy and had a positive attitude. She was the very one who reminded Shadow of his promise to Maria. To Shadow, Amy was a special girl. One who deserved to have her crush return the same love. She looked lovely in the pale pink dress. It was sleeve less, with a slit up on one side stopping at her knee; a white sash was around her waist with a gold two heart clasp. Amy wore darker pink heel shoes and in her hair was a white headband.  
  
"So waz up Shads?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Shadow gave a simple shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"I'm so glad you came Shadow!" Amy smiled cheerfully. "I was worried you wouldn't show!" She kept that cheerful smile on, with a glint in her eye. Amy was hiding something....  
  
The dark hedgehog gave a nod. The three began to catch up on things. Sonic relating what he's been up to. Not much, chili dog eating, running, and training. Amy had been up to other things. Shopping, chatting with friends, and trying to find a home for Shadow. She was kind enough to help him find a decent home, in solitude for him. The pink hedgehog had suggested making a home here on Angel Island, where they were currently. They were celebrating Valentines with a small get together. She offered her help, Sonic's, roughly the whole gang's help in building a house for him.  
  
Shadow had considered this possibility for some time. Angel Island was a peaceful island. A strange island that floated by a mystic, ancient power long forgotten. Full of beautiful plants, large tropical trees, like the one he was currently under, and plentiful fruit. Knuckles had proclaimed he wouldn't mind having Shadow on the Island, claiming he could use some company, strangely enough. Although there were two others on this island. Another echidna, Tikal, and the liquid life form, Chaos Zero.  
  
Later Sonic and Amy left, or more along the line of Amy dragging Sonic by the arm telling him to dance with her. Shadow gave a thin laugh as he watched his companion dragged on to the dance floor which was nothing more than grass. The 'dance floor' was surrounded by trees that were strung with lights, ribbons, and red and pink paper hearts. There was a buffet with punch, snacks, and chairs were lined up next to it. A few feet to the right of the buffet was the music. Tails sat next to the stereo that Amy had brought with her, along with a few favorite CDs. Cream, also sitting next to the stereo, was looking/reading the back of a CD that belonged to Rouge. The Treasure Huntress had brought her own favorite CDs, and that was about her whole collection, 50 of them. The six year old rabbit wore a pink dress and white shoes.  
  
"Chao, chao!" a small Chao cried, as it held in its tiny hands one of the CDs. Another Chao could be seen inside the box containing Rouge's CDs. They were brothers; one was blue and yellow with a red bowtie around his neck. The other was brown and yellow with a identical bowtie. The first Chao's name was Cheese was and the other was Chocola.  
  
"Thank you Cheese." The rabbit took the CD, glanced at it and gave it towards Tails. The two-tailed fox gave an approving grin as he quickly changed the music. The two were probably the youngest there. And all of the others were expecting them to be the cutest couple in the near future.  
  
Knuckles looked at Sonic as he danced around with Amy. At first the echidna thought Sonic was thoroughly annoyed, but now.....the hero seemed to....enjoy it. The song was slow paced. Amy's hands were gently holding on to his shoulders, her head resting between his neck and her hand, her eyes closed with a small smile upon her face. She was the happiest girl there. Sonic was looking down at her with a slight curious look. His arms were wrapped around her waist in a gentle yet firm grip. His emerald eyes regarded her some more before they seemed satisfied and he planted a gentle kiss on her head.  
  
"They look happy," a voice, Knuckles knew all too well, said.  
  
"Am I hearing jealousy?" the Guardian smirked.  
  
"Ah! How dare you accuse me of something as outrageous as that!" Rough the Bat said, taking a seat next to him. She looked gorgeous in the wine red dress. It was strapless with tiny diamonds stitched in it; two slits ran on either side, and revealed her black, leather boots and she had black satin gloves. Rouge had a diamond studded clip in her fur above her eyes, along with a ruby necklace. "Why would I be anyway?"  
  
"I know you." He replied with the same smirk.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know what you want."  
  
"What are you? A mind reader?" The Treasure Huntress joked, rolling her eyes. She half-expected him to say something back, but all he did was remain silent. "Knuckles?" she turned to face him, and was met with his lips pressed against hers'.  
  
Shadow watched from underneath the tree, he hadn't moved for quite some time, for the exception of shifting his position. Sonic and Amy were both content, Knuckles and Rouge had pulled away then immediately met for another passionate kiss. 'Why am I here....' the hedgehog thought. 'I should go.' He turned to leave when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
The Ultimate Life Form turned to Tikal. "Hello."  
  
The female echidna gave a warm smile, "How have you been?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Have you decided on a home yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I have been considering here," Shadow averted his eyes, looking around, "for some time."  
  
"Oh?" Tikal walked closer to him. She wore a deep green skirt with a cream colored blouse, along with her traditional sandals. Her golden bracelets jingled on her wrists, and she wore the same golden headband across her forehead. "It would be wonderful if built your house here." A light blush fell across her face. 'He's so handsome,' she thought. Shadow didn't seem to notice the blush. The two didn't know each other much. Only a few times when he came over, which had been about three times, they would talk.  
  
They went into light conversation, jumping from topic to topic. Shadow asked more about Angel Island. And Tikal asked about the city life. She never left Angel Island, not once.  
  
"You've never left Angel Island?" Shadow asked, as he poured some punch for him and her.  
  
"No," she took the cup. "I've never had to."  
  
"Hmmmm," they took their seats. Knuckles and Rouge were out there dancing along with Sonic and Amy. It looked like they were trying to have a dance contest.  
  
"You would like it. At least some of it." The black and red hedgehog mused. "There are interesting places you could go."  
  
"Really?" Tikal looked at him.  
  
"Yes, I could show you around."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
Soon they were in deep conversation, Shadow telling her all about the 'big city' as some say. Museums, fairs, movies, shopping, fast food areas, and other such things. Tikal listened with great attention, absorbing all of the information.  
  
Suddenly they both fell into an awkward silence. The dancing contest ended with Knuckles and Rouge as the winner. The four were breathing hard from the intense dancing. Tails and Cream both decided that they should put another slow song on.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge went and sat down under a tree, while Sonic and Amy danced slowly with the music. Shadow pondered with himself, 'She's very sweet. Tikal's not like Amy or Rouge. Although she's sweet like Amy, Tikal is in more control over her energy, and more in-tune with her feelings...and beautiful...' His face flushed as he thought about her. He glanced over at her. 'Perhaps she would like to dance.'  
  
"Tikal?"  
  
"Yes, Shadow?" she turned to face him.  
  
"Would you.....would you like to dance?"  
  
The echidna flushed and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Shadow placed his hands around her waist, and Tikal placed her hands on his shoulders. And slowly they danced. Both kept their gaze away from each other, feeling awkward. Tikal soon relaxed in his grip, and gradually gazed up at his ruby eyes. Sapphire met ruby as they stared at each other in silence, their feet had stopped. Tikal blushed again and looked away, "I'm sorry. I'm not a good dancer."  
  
She turned to leave, but halted when she felt a firm grip on her arm. "Please," Shadow whispered, "don't go." Tikal dropped her gaze to the ground, keeping her back to him. Shadow's hand slid down to grasp her hand.  
  
"Stay with me," he whispered. The hedgehog pulled her around, so she was facing him. And he lifted her head. Sapphire met ruby. Steadily their faces inched closer until their lips met. Tikal had never felt anything like this before. She felt his love swarm over her, the passion, the devotion. Her arms encircled around his neck as his encircled around her waist. The two pulled apart, once out of breath.  
  
"Tikal...I," Shadow began afraid he had offended her. But she pressed her lips against his again. She pulled away and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Shadow."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Tikal." And they enveloped each other into another kiss. Amy Rose glanced in their direction with a smile on her face. 'So Tikal was able to tell him,' the pink hedgehog giggled.  
  
"Waz up Ames?"  
  
"Nothing Sonic," and they continued to dance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
Link: That's it?  
  
Uh....yeah....can't think of what else to say.  
  
Link: No yelling at me? No trying to send me to death by fire?  
  
Hey! That Garet and Jenna thing was not MY doing!  
  
Link: Yeah right.......  
  
Ugh!!! Just review while I'll go teach my muse some manners! (Pulls out a giant hammer)  
  
Link: O__O  
  
(Link runs off with me after him) 


End file.
